The present disclosure relates to a tamper evident feature that provides secure access and easy opening for bags. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a tamper evident feature at the openable end of a bag. The present disclosure further relates to a secure access, easy opening, tamper evident feature that provides dual rupturable zones of protection for packaging, packaged product and end-users.